


Без названия

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/2262.html?thread=2176214#t2176214l">исполнения</a> с Sherlock Kink Meme авторства lilapaddy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [исполнения](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/2262.html?thread=2176214#t2176214l) с Sherlock Kink Meme авторства lilapaddy.

\- Джон, я хотел бы сказать тебе, что у нас... мыши, - говорит ему Шерлок однажды утром, когда они, тепло одевшись для встречи с поджидающей их снаружи ветреной лондонской осенью, потягивают кофе.  
\- Хм, ладно, - отвечает Джон, - я куплю пару мышеловок по пути с работы.  
\- Нет, не надо, - резко возражает ему Шерлок. - Они приличные мыши. Носят одежду и всё такое. Беспорядка не наводят, а худшее, что они сделали - утащили тост, который мы всё равно выбросили бы в мусорку.  
\- Что... о чём ты вообще? - осторожно интересуется Джон, продолжая потягивать кофе. У него дурное предчувствие. Должно быть, здесь замешаны наркотики, о которых говорил тогда Лестрад.  
\- Мыши. Бэзил и доктор Доусон. Они замечательные, скажу тебе. Само очарование. Если бы я мог выбирать между мышами и Андерсоном, то работал бы с ними. Очевидно, Бэзил - консультирующий детектив животного мира, а его друг - ветеран войны и доктор. Они живут под половицами.  
\- Консультирующий детектив и военный врач? - недоверчиво переспрашивает Джон. - Правда? И ты не видишь ничего странного и нездорового в проецировании наших отношений на выдуманный мир говорящих мышей?  
\- А ты о чём? - недовольствует Шерлок. - У них есть домоправительница-землеройка по имени миссис Джадсон и ужасный заклятый враг - крыса Ратиган. Иногда я помогаю Бэзилу в его размышлениях.  
\- Отлично, отлично, просто... здорово, - бормочет Джон, обхватив голову руками. - Слушай, я не знаю, зачем тебе вздумалось обсуждать нашу... жизнь, используя такие тонкие метафоры, но во имя всего святого...  
\- Бэзил буквально на днях имел дело с одноногой летучей мышью. Вернее говоря, задал ему хорошую взбучку.  
\- Летучей мыши?  
\- Ну да, летучей мыши, но ведь они сами простые мыши! Когда ты такой маленький, летучая мышь представляет большую угрозу.   
Джон качает головой.  
\- Невероятно, - стонет он. - Шерлок, сделай мне одолжение, когда в следующий раз захочешь рассказать мне о каком-нибудь подстерегающем нас... Ратигане, или твоей странной любви к летучим мышам, говори прямо. А то мне захочется позвонить Лестраду и спровадить тебя в соответствующее заведение.  
Со смехом повторяя "Консультирующая МЫШЬ, ну надо же!", Джон покидает квартиру.  
Крышка сахарницы приподнимается. Оттуда показывается Бэзил.  
\- Учитывая обстоятельства, полагаю, всё прошло неплохо.  
Шерлок протягивает руку, чтобы Бэзил смог прыгнуть к нему на ладонь.  
\- Теперь насчёт юной Оливии...


End file.
